The Other Woman
by mataharitenshi
Summary: Sakura is a very distraught girl. Her Naruto appears to be cheating, but... with who? It's certainly not who she was expecting. Crack!humor and the start of what could be a glorious threesome. NaruSaku, implied NaruSasu... and NaruSasuSaku? Drabbleshot!


**Disclaimer: **Ah, the art of _dis_claiming. How… self explanatory. I obviously don't own Naruto.

800 words of pure drabblish crack!humor~

Stupid, but entertaining…

**The Other Woman**

_--matahari_

The girl started to cry, it simply couldn't be helped. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and groan in frustration lest he very well pull his hair out by the roots.

"Sakura-chan, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Honestly." He tried to appeal to her faith in him, to her forgiving and sweet natured side. He ought to have known by now that in moments of near dire stress a very violent Sakura came out to play, that a very bloodthirsty part of her personality liked to beat him over the head every other word and threaten very sensitive portions of his anatomy that should never be put under threat.

"Big deal!? BIG DEAL!!! I'm making a big deal out of _nothing_ you say?!" The last came out a quiet hiss and he felt he was really in jeopardy now. His life was well and truly over. And he never even got to finish learning that new technique! Did he even have a will? _How had it come to this, _his mind sobbed pitifully.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

He snapped to attention.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She near shrieked this time.

"Is there someone else, Naruto? Is there another woman in your life!?" The tears were starting to freely fall between rusty brown lashes, her face screwed up in despair. "Tell me, damn it! I thought I was enough for you, Naruto... Oh, God. Is it Ino? Is it?" She buried her face in her hands, pink hair bouncing as she sobbed. "That _pig_, urgg!" Irrational. Women were completely irrational. (And crazy.)

Naruto felt bad, he really did and he was most definitely about to comfort her... when... the sound of a shower turning off had him freezing in his tracks. Sakura, in her increasing distress hadn't noticed the steady hum of the water running until it no longer was.

The pretty jade eyes widened in disbelief while her body stubbornly stayed rooted to the spot. _Traitor, _she thought numbly.

And Naruto... he winced as he heard the door to the adjoining bathroom opening.

After the startling size her eyes had widened to her gaze became less steady as the moments dragged on, her early anger completely (and blessedly) forgotten easily. Although... that was most likely due to the barely clothed state of dress the occupant of the lavatory was in.

Naruto could see her iris' tilt up and down, drinking in the sight of half-naked perfection made even better by the (damned lucky) drops of water falling from black hair and streaking down pale skin. Oh, please, he didn't even need to turn around to realize that was the sight that would greet him, and yet he still anticipated it with every fibre of his being.

It was a sight still scarily new to him, but damn if it wasn't breathtaking.

"H-hah..." She let out a startlingly strangled gasping half-laugh - that's all Naruto could think to describe it. Had he turned his poor Sakura-chan insane?

The entity partially shrouded in the telltale fog of a very satisfyingly hot shower strode out confidently, white towel dangerously small and low under the curve of hips. (And she still found herself wishing it showed _less_.) The person watched them emotionlessly before going directly to the bed, stepping lightly upon it, and (to Sakura's utter embarrassment and Naruto's total amusement) reached up to pluck a midnight blue shirt from the ceiling fan where it had been abandoned with haste, obviously in favor of more pleasurable activities.

Calmly, they stepped down just as equally graceful, and stood before them both, halfway between, Naruto's arms still outstretched to the kunoichi.

"Sakura," a light smirk tilted the corner of the pouty lips, husky baritone voice washing over them both, "it would seem that I'm the other woman."

Sakura, unable to contain any emotional response any longer did the only sane thing (or rather only thing that would keep her sane). She laughed. And laughed. And when she thought that the constriction in her chest from her hysterical mirth would make her fall to her knees, she found a renewed burst of infectious hilarity and so laughed a little more.

Naruto had watched bewildered through the whole display, and now crossing his arms over his chest directed a dry, unamused look at his 'other woman'.

The blond snorted, indelicately. "Way to go. You broke her, Sasuke."

--

Author note: And _THAT _definitely has the makings to be a wonderful threesome! Sakura just wants in on some of that action now so bad that she's not even mad at Naruto for [finally!] sexing his best friend the night before. XD


End file.
